Pawn of the Black Sand
by Gehitsa Koha
Summary: A bargin is made between the King of Edom and Destane. Years later the power of a king is handed to Mozenrath on a silver plate. But it comes with a price. All his plans seem to be complicated by the daughter of Creon. Can the two strike a bargin and rule
1. Peace Treaty

Amaya knelt quietly beside her father, who smiled broadly at the Sultan. The two had been discussing a peace treaty between Agrabah and their southern neighbor, Edom. At seven, Amaya and Jasmine sat still as they could. The only reason they were still present was that King Creon wished the girls to remain. After all, it would be good for them to see politics in action.

Jasmine glanced sideways towards the Grand Vizier, Jafar. He stood, stone-faced, a cold presence watching the proceedings. Finally the contract was signed. Jasmine leapt to her feet, embraced her laughing father, and asked if that meant she could leave the room until the feast. Her father looked at his little girl, a grin on his face. Nodding, Jasmine ran off towards the garden, waiting only a moment to tell Amaya. Though she hated leaving the other princess, Jasmine could not stay in that room any longer without suffocating. Sultan excused himself, and followed his daughter towards the garden.

Amaya rose, glancing at her father as if to ask if she were dismissed as well. Creon stood, about to follow Agrabah's sultan and princess to the gardens where the children would play and the two rulers could speak in a far more relaxed manner.

"Your Majesty," said a drawling voice from the doorway. "May I speak with you a moment?"

Creon looked at Jafar, a frown on his face, "As you wish. Amaya, gone on into the garden, it is not right that you keep the little princess waiting."

Amaya made her way from the room, the doors shut behind her. Silently, she crept beside the door to listen.

"What is it, Jafar?" she heard her father ask coldly.

"You are sending her to the Land of the Black Sand?" the sorcerer responded.

"It is for my kingdom. She will reside there with Destane for a time. In return he will not touch my kingdom."

"Are you sure this is wise? He is a powerful man, and what if he breaks this treaty?"

"You are not _my_ advisor! She will keep this treaty, and she will marry who I, her _father_, choose!" snapped Creon. The sound of footsteps coming nearer startled Amaya, causing her to run off down the hall. Turning the corner just as the door opened she did not slow until she was again in the garden.

"Vizier Jafar, the Land of the Black Sand is our neighbor. I must do what I can to protect my people. She will marry as Destane chooses. Besides, that kind of power will keep her safe long after my passing. Even you fear his power, do you not?" Creon asked, turning to look at the man beside him. He could see fear in Jafar's eyes. The king doubted it was fear for his daughter, most likely he was afraid that Destane would lust for his position or use Edom to take away Agrabah from his control. Sighing, the King of Edom disappeared down the hall.

"Well that couldn't have possibly gone better. I mean simply wonderful! Destane is getting a kingdom handed to him while you and I sit here and..." a little bird sarcastically remarked. Jafar looked towards Iago, who promptly fell silent at his icy gaze. The parrot could sense that his master was not in a mood to hear his remarks and Iago was in no mood to be swatted at with bronze staff.

"Oh and he loves crackers! Come girls, do you want to feed Iago!?"

At the sound of Sultan's voice drifting down the hall Iago stiffened, "I think I'm going to be sick."


	2. Return to the Black Sand

_Seven Years Later_

Amaya looked over at Jasmine. Her blue eyes were about to burst into tears. The sun was setting, a cool breeze blowing into the room. The princess sat beside each other, a long silence stretching between them. They had become close friends, their fathers often traveling to see one another. But tonight would be the last night they would sit together for some time. Tonight, Amaya was to leave Edom and travel to the Land of the Black Sand.

"I do not see why Creon will not tell my father where you are going. It isn't fair that you have to be cut off from everyone for who knows how long!" Jasmine said with a sigh. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out alright. After all, it is just a neighboring kingdom…"

Amaya looked at her best friend. For once there was someone at court she looked forward to seeing. And now they would part forever. Well, not forever, until she became a queen. She rose and walked to the balcony. Her hair was tied back into a loose bun with a white lily on the side. Her dress was a long, flowing white dress with a golden rope tied around her hips and hanging in front of her. Crossing her arms over her stomach she turned so that her back was to her kingdom.

"Why me? Am I to be only a pawn for peace?" she asked, her eyes looking confused and worried. Jasmine could tell she had been crying today during the time Creon had locked her away for trying to escape to the streets.

Jasmine sighed, rising and going to embrace the girl, "You are not a pawn. You are doing what is right for your kingdom."

Even to Jasmine's ears the words sounded forced. The door opened, two guards stood ready to take Edom's only princess to a land of darkness.

"Don't end up like me, blindly following the orders of others. Jasmine, I promise, I'll find a way out of this," Amaya whispered, stepping towards the doors.

Though the procession resembled that of a wedding the atmosphere filling the streets was as if a funeral pyre was being carried through the gates. Guards surrounded the entire party. At the head was Creon, sitting upon a fine white stallion. Behind him marched guards, followed by servants with gifts fit for a king.

In the middle of the gold and jewels four guards carried a covered seat, the curtains drawn tight to hide the figure within. Her legs folded to the side, skirt spread to cover them, sat Amaya. Through the thin fabric she could see the torchlight. In the streets a few of the women were near tears. Creon had a history being a cruel ruler, thinking only of what looked best for the kingdom, no matter whether or not it hurt the people. Amaya and her mother had been the kinder side of royalty. Now, neither would be living within these walls.

* * *

Standing on a balcony overlooking a realm of darkness stood a dark figure. He watched the light make a pathway through the empty streets. Behind him a paler figure approached, a boy, roughly the age of the princesses.

"She's here," he said calmly. He watched the back of the sorcerer before him. Soon, soon he would be able to strike. Clenching his hands, still covered in flesh and blood, he looked at the light.

"So, the Princess of the Dead returns?" Mozenrath said with a laugh.

"She is to be your princess, boy! Be careful not to upset her this time. I do not know how patient King Creon will be with her running back home for a third time," Destane turned, casting a glance at Mozenrath that sent waves of pain through the young man's body. He shivered, yet remained standing. It was nothing new…

"Take her to her room, Mozenrath."

The boy bowed, and made his way towards the doors that were now opening to allow in the princess and her escort. After directing the King and those bearing jewels where to meet Destane he turned to the princess.

She stood silently beside a guard, head bowed in respect. Even Mozenrath had to admit that there was a beauty about her. He stepped towards the worthless distraction, "Follow me, Princess."

He led her down the hall, far from the watchful eyes of guard or father. The silence cut deep into both of their minds, broken only by the sound of their footsteps.

"I see things have not changed," Amaya said after a moment more. She could see her room in the distance, at the top of the tower and across from the apprentice.

"He still plans to hold the wedding after some more training… for both of us," Mozenrath halted, turning to face the woman. He pushed her against the wall, pressing close so as to pin her. Gasping, the princess did not cry out for help. She knew it was useless. Destane would allow them to work out their differences as they willed, long as they both lived.

"You listen, and you listen well, Princess. I will have the gauntlet. And you will help me take it."

There was an edge to his voice, something hard and heartless about the way his body held her's. She shivered, nodding dumbly. After a moment they parted, he to his room and her to her own. Locking the door against all magic that would invade her sanctuary she fell upon the bed.

Why was she so willing to blindly follow such a heartless and cruel man? Even if she knew failure meant certain death.


	3. The Gauntlet

(A/N: I only own Amaya and Creon as of right now.)

The next few weeks passed much the same, Amaya would rise at dawn to prepare the meals for the day. She would deliver them to Destane and his apprentice, at times even having to feed Mozenrath. That task always made her ill. Was he to treat her more as a slave than a wife if this deal went through?

Then there were their nights alone. Thankfully they were less awkward then the times before. They spent their time together planning how to capture the gauntlet. Part of Amaya began to wonder if she had been wrong thinking him too young and rash to be a king. But that would not matter soon.

The day of the task came quickly and Amaya awoke to the sound of thunder. Outside there was a dark, blackness that she doubted would allow her to wander the streets. Dressing silently in a plain blue dress she made her way towards the kitchen to begin her tasks for the morning. Sighing, she tied her hair back in a messy bun. No one would see her, or at least no one she cared about. Quietly she prepared the tray with some slices of bread and fruits.

"You remember our deal?" came a cool voice from behind her. A shiver ran through her body, which she tried to hide. She wouldn't show weakness around this brat.

"As long as you remember you half we'll be fine," she said, turning to face him. Her gentle features were set as if in stone. She did not smile, nor appear afraid. But inside she was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Failure was not an option. If she failed, Destane may loose patience and kill her. And if he didn't Mozenrath no doubt would.

"Yes yes. You get me the gauntlet, I let you go free. Happily ever after, right my little Death Princess?" he said with a wide grin.

"Will you stop calling me that?" she snapped, throwing an apple towards his head.

Laughing, Mozenrath caught it in his hand. He took a bite, set it on the table, and walked forward, "Of course, Kitten."

He got close to her and hesitated. There seemed to be a moment of softness, puzzling Amaya. But soon it was gone, as if it was never there.

Pushing back Mozenrath silently cursed himself. Something similar to emotions had escaped. He had to be rid of this girl soon, before he felt anything that would jeopardize his position.

Amaya picked up the tray and silently walked past him. Her eyes were down cast as she made her way into the dungeon rooms. She passed the lab rooms and entered the library, setting the tray down on the table. Sneaking a glance up she could see Destane was bent over a book. He gestured for her to leave him be.

She glanced towards the gauntlet. An aura surrounded it, protecting it from being taken… by Mozenrath. She smiled, so Destane did not trust him after all. She slipped off her shoes, and quietly snuck closer without the click of her heels. Looking once more at Destane, whose back was now stiffening at not hearing her retreat as normal. She grabbed the gauntlet and ran.

Behind her a chair flew against the wall, the room now filled with cursing. She could see Mozenrath at the end of the hallway, urging her on. Suddenly pain shot through her legs. She threw the gauntlet towards Mozenrath, it sliding within just feet of his outstretched hand.

He jumped for it.

"Stop Mozenrath!" Destane screamed, shooting a large ball of fire at the other man.

Amaya looked up to see Mozenrath holding it in his right hand. The gauntlet seemed more powerful then she thought… She moved she that she could lean against the wall of the narrow hall. Looking down at her legs she could see dark lines from where the magic had cut them as well as her skirt.

"No, Destane. Your time is over," he crushed the fire and a black smoke leapt at the elder wizard, wrapping around him.

"Destane!" Amaya cried, through she was drowned out by the screams of agony coming from the smoke. In a moment it was all over; and there stood… a Mamluk.

Mozenrath's laughs filled the hallway as the Mamluk Destane knelt before him in submission. Amaya looked at him as if in shock, a deep fear taking root.

"You promised not to harm him!" Amaya yelled, rising to her feet. Limping forward, she made her way to Mozenrath. When she was almost there her legs trembled and she began to fall.

He reached out to catch her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, a bright blush on her cheeks. His arm remained around her waist for a moment…But then he had pushed her to the wall again.

"Get out of here. Return to your kingdom for now… I will come if I have need of you," he said. Then he added, almost to cut her deeper upon see her blush, "Though what use I would have for you, Kitten, I do not know."

She glanced away, not allowing the tears she felt fall. She was escaping with her life, she should be thankful. It was only his power she admired Amaya told herself. Standing up straight she waved her hand, mending her garment. She could not heal her magical wounds so she looked at the chair in the hall. Turning it into a dark brown mare that trotted to her she looked once more at Mozenrath. Then, mounting, she galloped off.

Mozenrath allowed himself to glance at her back, at her legs, then at his right hand. Pointing his hand at her legs they healed, though she felt nothing. In his head he told himself it would not do to have her return damaged to her kingdom.

That was his story and he was sticking to it.

(A/N: Yes I gave him a heart. Bad me?)


	4. A Bird, A Jewel, and the Gauntlet

_Years Later_

Creon knocked on the door which led to his daughter's chambers. The young woman opened to doors, dressed in a long white gown similar to the one years earlier when she traveled to Destane's realm.

"I will not go!" she snapped, crossing her arms and turning her back on the man. He reached forward, gently touching her shoulder but she pulled away.

"There are rumors of Destane's fall. You must go see what has happened. You are the only one who would be welcomed…" Creon stopped himself. He was sending his daughter into dangerous territory. But it had to be done.

"I do not care! What part of that don't you understand? It is a cruel, cruel place that you wish to send me to. Don't you see that?" she asked, her eyes pleading with the king. To go back may mean death if Mozenrath was too moody.

"I command you to go!" he said, raising himself to full height. Two guards appeared behind him, as if to say 'go or I'll make you.'

Amaya bowed her head, "Father, I do not want to go to the Land of the Black Sand. But if I must go, so be it." Her eyes rose to look at him, cold and heartless, "But do not expect me to return."

She swept past him and his guards, not looking back.

"You will! You cannot hide from your own father, girl!" he yelled after her. She froze a moment at the end of the hall. What would he do if she just ran? She decided not to find out.

* * *

Half-way to her destination Amaya noticed a small fire. Halting her mare she dismounted.

"What are you doing princess?" asked the guard.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," she said heading towards the fire but keeping to the shadows. Crouching low, her dress becoming tarnished with sand, she looked at the figures curled up near the fire. A man slept soundly, a carpet covering him and a lamp by his head. A monkey lay curled up along side the rug, while a bird fluttered around. She could hear him complaining about left on guard duty…

That voice. She remembered it from her childhood playing in the halls of Agrabah's palace.

"Stupid glove! Guard it, Iago! Don't let anyone take it, Iago! Raise the alarm, Iago! What do they think I am!? An alarm clock!? A security system with wings!?" the parrot nearly yelled, landing in the sand and yawning.

The gauntlet, thought Amaya. She glanced back at her guard and then to the box. She had to get it back. Who knew who these people were or what they would do with something the powerful. She pulled the sapphire from her hair, the waves falling free. She floated it to the other side of the fire, avoiding being seen. It caught the light, glimmering gently.

"Hello there, beautiful," said Iago, fluttering closer. He learned over, picking up the gem. He looked around hurriedly, "Well no use leaving such a beautiful looking piece of scenery just lying around…" His claws wrapped around the jewel, and flew over to hide it in one of the spice bags.

He never noticed that the bag had already been opened, and the lock on the wooden box had been broken.


	5. The Deal

Amaya ran up the hill to her mare, her guard frowning at her quick pace. In her hands was a brown glove. Leaping onto the mare she set off in a gallop, the man following her closely.

"Princess," he hissed when he had caught up to her, "What is going on? Where is your sapphire?"

"Don't worry about it," she said, shaking her head. They did not slow until they had reached the gates to Mozenrath's realm. The entire journey Amaya's heart felt ready to explode from her chest. She would look back often, expecting someone to notice that they had been robbed. But no one came. Perhaps they did not know the power they had possessed.

The large gates stood open to them. A cool breeze stirred the sand around the horse's hooves. Shivering the princess looked at the guard beside her, her eyes almost pleading that he come with her. But she knew it was impossible.

Alone, the young woman made her way to the citadel. Again she found the doors open…

"Mozenrath," she breathed, leaving her mare at the door and running inside. She quickly followed the trail of damage down the pillared hallway. It was dark; the torches had gone out long ago. Or they had never been lit. Her stomach twisted as she pushed open the doors leading to a large room that had been used almost as a prison. A hole in the roof cast an eerie glow into the center of the room.

There on the floor lay Mozenrath. From where she stood Amaya could not tell if he was alive or dead. Gasping, her hands covered her mouth as she crept inside the room. Her footsteps echoed around the room, then down the empty all.

"You here to kill Mozenrath?" said a voice, almost weak with sadness. Amaya jumped, looking around the dark room. A slithery little eel slipped through the air over the body of his master. She recognized him as the pet that Mozenrath had kept hidden in his chambers when they had been training together.

"No, I would never… I mean to say… Is he alive?" she stuttered. Kneeling down she touched his cheek, which felt warm under her fingers. Silently she thanked whatever gods there may be that he lived.

And then cursed herself for the thought.

"The boy hurt him!" Xerxes said, hovering over the princess's shoulder. She nodded, whispering a charm to heal what wounds he had. She may not be able to heal Destane's magic or damage done by the gauntlet… but she could manage against any mortal's damage.

The sorcerer groaned, lifting himself into a sitting position. His skeleton hand held his head a moment, eyes pressed shut against the bright moonlight.

"Master lives! Master lives!" the eel yelled wrapping himself fondly around his master's neck.

"Yes Xerxes I live. But I've lost my power!" he snapped bitterly, clenching his bones into a fist.

"You mean this?" asked Amaya, holding the gauntlet out to him in the moonlight.

His eyes snapped towards her, cold and furious that she dare invade his kingdom. But then they fell on the gauntlet in her hand.

"Give that to me!" he said, grasping for it hungrily.

"Wait," she said pulling back and rising.

"Give me my gauntlet!" he snapped, but he was still too weak to stand and force her to hand over his most prized possession.

"On one condition," she said, stepping into the light. He looked up at her, the moonlight casting a pale haze about her. He had always teased her and called her his little 'Death Princess.' But seeing her in white with the moonlight on her olive skin he thought she looked like the Goddess of Death herself come for his soul… or perhaps an angel come to take him to heaven…

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he glared at her, "What is that?"

"You and I are to be wed. I want a say in what happens to my kingdom," she said, her voice suddenly turning gentle making her seem more angel then deathly.

Her kingdom… If he were a sultan even that street rat Aladdin would have to think carefully about attacking him. So what it had to put up with a nagging wife to accomplish it. And once his army was built up… He would have revenge on that filthy boy and his genie.

"Very well, Kitten. Now, can I have my power back?" he asked trying to remain calm and polite despite being impatient.

Amaya hesitated a moment looking at him. He had betrayed her before, but in her kingdom the people were loyal to her. She prayed it would remain so as she tossed him the gauntlet.

His laughter echoed about them, a black flame encircling him and raising him to his feet. Mozenrath gently stroked Xerxes's head, "Xerxes, go say hello to your new mistress."

The eel uncurled himself, floating closer to look at Amaya. She remained calm, though he was still strange to her. Looking at him she offered a small smile, her fingers gently stroking his head. He closed his eyes, enjoying the petting. He curled around her neck, drifting into a light sleep.

"You'll spoil him," Mozenrath said, walking towards. He looked at her hand still stroking his familiar, wishing that that same hand…

He brushed the thought away.

"Tonight we travel in style, Kitten," he said waving his hand. Black flames swept around their feet, lifting them into the air and carrying them down the hall, and out the door to a new life.


	6. The Invitation

Creon leaned back in his throne, his eyes on the double doors made of heavy gold before him. Within moments they opened to reveal a young couple. The two walked slowly in, approaching the throne cautiously.

He rose smiling broadly, "I'm glad you returned!"

He embraced his daughter, holding her for a moment. He knew that soon his little girl would be married and ruling the kingdom. He hoped that she had been taught well. His eyes fell on the young man she had entered with. A shiver ran through him. This boy had an air about him similar to the one Jafar exhibited. But that would mean power, a power that would be best kept within his kingdom.

He glanced at her daughter, she was the real problem. She had a mind of her own and if this marriage was not made soon she might back down. Once the princess was wed her husband took responsibility of her. And if he named Mozenrath, not Amaya, as his heir…

"Come! We have a wedding to plan!" he said, taking both their hands in his.

Amaya looked at her husband-to-be. She wondered if she could live with this. But it had made her father so happy. How could she not go through with it?

* * *

Jasmine nearly ran into the throne room. Her father looked at her smiling face, "What on earth, Jasmine?" 

"Father, Amaya is getting married," she said excitedly. Aladdin, who just returned to the palace the night before, followed his fiancée in to the room.

"Who is Amaya?" he asked, looking from Jasmine to the Genie and then Abu.

"Amaya… that little brat!" Iago snapped, landing on the blue genie's shoulder.

"She was not a brat. She just liked to over feed you and then watch you try and fly," Sultan said with a laugh. Iago just ruffled his feathers.

"Amaya is one of my closest friends. Her father is a little… off… but her city-state is one of Agrabah's closest allies," Jasmine said, looking at Iago. She walked over Al and put her hand on his shoulder, "I think it's sweet that she is finally settling down with someone. She was as stubborn as me when it came to suitors."

"Well you remember how that turned out," he said with grin, leaning forward and gently kissing her lips.

"Oh please! There are children present! And by children I mean the immature monkey!" the bird, gagging at the sight.

"Hey!" Abu said, crossing his arms and glaring at the bird.

"We should go early so I can speak with King Creon. It has been ages since we saw one another," Sultan said. He clapped his hands together, heading for the door, "This will be so exciting."

"Aladdin," Jasmine said, looking worried once her father had left, "Is Mozenrath still alive?"

"He's powerless, we took the gauntlet and it's locked up safe and sound. Why do you ask?" he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She could feel him shake a little as she let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"No reason," she said, forcing a smile. But in her head she remembered a bargain made long ago. It didn't matter who she married, long as she was the heir; and as long as Mozenrath had no power.

"Jas…" Genie started, hovering closer.

"Is she marrying Jafar Jr.?! Oh that's a riot!" Iago said, laughing until he was flicked from the Genie's shoulder.

"What?" Aladdin said, his eyes snapping to Jasmine again, "What is he talking about?"

"She was engaged to Mozenrath. It was some deal between Creon and Destane. I don't know what ever became of it… I'm sure it is nothing. We will just need to keep our eye on Edom," she said quietly. It would not do to have anyone hear what they were saying. It sounded as if they were plotting a rebellion.

"If it comes down to Mozenrath's iron rule or Agrabah's freedom we will handle it. Don't worry Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, and I will make sure you, your father, and the city-state is safe," Aladdin said gently as he could. He swept a couple loose strands of hair behind her ear and leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against hers again.

"Just promise me not to hurt Amaya," she said, shaking her head. Amaya had always blindly followed her father, how could the two princesses ever fight so badly that one would wish to harm the other.

"Alright, I promise."

"And how do you know he's powerless?" asked Jasmine after a moment, stepping back and crossing her arms.

"Well… You see… We… We kinda… stole the gauntlet…" Aladdin stuttered, trying to pass off an innocent grin.

"You what!? Where is it? Is it safe?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course! Genie," he said turning to his big blue friend.

The genie poofed a box into the air, around it were four or five chains securely locked in the center.

"See, safe and sound, miss," said Genie, turning into a soldier with a gun over his shoulder.

"Alright, if you boys have this under control," she said, though her confidence didn't seem to be behind her words. She kissed Al's check one last time before heading out the doors to choose a gift for her fellow princess.


	7. The Bargin

(A/N: Hey guys! I was on vacation… But I'm back now!)

Amaya stood on the balcony watching as the caravan from Agrabah entered through the gates. Beside Mozenrath grinned, he would take joy from watching Aladdin having to be civil towards him.

"I have a business proposition for you…" he began, touching her arm. She jerked away, but saw only a glimmer of laughter in the man's eyes as she turned.

"And what is that? I hand over my kingdom all prettily and you let me live in the streets instead of killing me? Or would you turn me into a mamluk like you did our master?" she said coldly.

"Ah dear, dear Destane… He would of just been trouble had I let him be free… and it wouldn't have been as much fun to just kill him. But no that is not the deal, you see your people love you. You, therefore, must remain alive for at least a while," Mozenrath said, laughing at Amaya's stiffened posture. "But if we took another city. Made it ours, yet keep it under my sole rule… I might be convinced to let you have this one all to yourself…"

She glanced at the gate, then back at the sorcerer. Her eyes turned cold but… His alliance would keep the people safe and if he had another city to manipulate to his pleasure then perhaps she would be left alone too.

"What is the catch, sir," she asked coolly, leaning back against the rail.

"Simply that you do not question me if I summon you, do as I ask, whatever I ask… You will be safe, your people will be safe… and I still have power over two kingdoms," he said with a grin. He wouldn't stop at only two but appearing too ambitious might spark her curiosity to quickly. If he was to use her war-ready army to take vengeance on that street rat then he need her to play along like a good like pawn.

Somewhere inside he laughed, the quickest way to get and keep control was through her heart. He could almost see that pretty little face, tears streaming down, as he took the last kingdom standing… hers.

"Alright, you have a deal. But you lay one finger on my people or me and you will wish that Destane had been the one to kill you," she said, ice hanging on every word.

"Of course… and not a word to anyone?" he asked, trying to appear disinterested now.

"Not a word," she swore, turning to leave. He caught her hand, kissing the back of it gently with a sly smile.

Mozenrath watch Amaya quickly exit the room. She wouldn't even be a challenge…

Amaya leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around her waist. Silently she swore to harden herself. He wasn't going to win her this easily. Not until she knew what his real plan was… She shivered, wondering why she felt like someone had set fire to the outer walls guarding her heart.


	8. I Wish

_Do you know what you wish?  
Are you certain what you wish  
Is what you want?  
if you know what you want,  
Then make a wish._

- _Cinderella at the Grave_, from _Into the Woods_

Amaya made her way through the gardens, creeping through the arch hidden by ivy that had long ago grown to cover the entrance. On the other side was a smaller garden that her mother had tended until her death. Here the roses grew and the lilies bloomed with such a beauty that the young princess felt close to the lost queen.

"You are afraid," said a soft breeze. Amaya laughed, looking at the nymph who resided in the gardens. The young woman hid well enough during the day, and watched her step at night when lusty men were about. It was Appias, who had served for a long while as Amaya's nurse-maid before she caught the king's eye. After the queen died the nymph took on a mothering role here in this garden. It was she who hidden the entrance from all other eyes and made sure it was a forgotten sanctuary.

"He is a horrible man who needs to be put back in his place, submitting to someone more powerful then he could ever be," Amaya said bitterly, leaning against a tree trunk and sliding down to sit on the roots.

"Now my sweetling, I know you do not mean that," the demigoddess cooed, brushing a few dark strands of the young girl's hair back as her own blonde strands blew in the wind.

"I just wish…" the princess let her words die as she raised her face to the sky, the moonlight casting eerie shade about the small walled garden. There were no torches here, only the strange glow…

"Yes?"

"I wish the man I married loved," she said, her face falling again.

"We shall see. Even the coldest hearts change," her nurse gently said, pulling her to her feet. "But it is late, and tomorrow you have a long day. Go rest."

Once Amaya had gone Appias grinned, hoping that the princess knew what she had just wished for. She walked towards the fountain, the water flowing into the basin with a soft sound that could make the most stressed warlock relax for a moment. Her fingers gently grazed the surface, until a pale face as beautiful as the sun, moon, and stars appeared.

"M'lady. I have a request of you. A wish, from our dear princess for her wedding," pleaded the nymph.

Her patroness looked her, coolly glancing up from the waters, "And what is this wish?"

"It is a wish of love."

"My sister and I will be there at dawn for the wedding. I will give her the gift of love, but it will not change his fate," the goddess said shaking her head. "Some things should not be wished for…"

"M'lady?" asked the princess's nursemaid worriedly.

"It is not your concern anymore Appias. You are to leave, now. I shall be visiting Mozenrath on the morrow… It is time fate took what was rightfully her own."

* * *

Mozenrath saw Amaya coming down the walk, "What would be fleeing this fine night?" 

His cool voice sent a shiver through her as he walked closer. Her hands rose to lightly brush an apple that was hanging on a low branch, trying to act calm.

"Running?" hissed a cruel voice. Amaya jumped looking at the branch to see Xerxes coiled like a snake watching her.

Or was the real snake standing beside her, grinning like a man who enjoyed flaunting his freedom. The wizard's arm wrapped around her waist and she knew in an instant why.

The sounding of choking came from just a little ways off. She could see in the flickering light her dearest friend and her fiancée.

"Jasmine," Amaya said with a warm smile. She could hear her own so called "lover" whisper play along as he gently brushed his lips against her neck. She tried not to stiffen, though her breath caught for a moment. Forcing a smile the princess quietly excused them, taking Mozenrath's gloved hand in her own and leading him away. Aladdin's eyes widened as he saw the gauntlet the wizard wore…

* * *

"What was that?" hissed Amaya.

"Me trying to play romantic so the street rat had to stand and watch, after all he can't touch me here." Mozenrath said with a laugh. "Now, my Deathly Queen, I think I shall retire for the evening." He started towards his room, his eel wrapped around his neck.

"Does Master think Princess knows?"

"Of course she doesn't. Destane did protect her from some truths about power. And there is no need to change that."

The wizard looked at his hand. The price of power was greater then merely loosing a little flesh. It was to eventually be his life.


	9. A Visit From The Goddess

_You have come here  
__In pursuit of your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of that wish,  
which till now has been silent,  
silent . . ._

_Point of No Return_ from _Phantom of the Opera_

Mozenrath stood silently watching the empty streets fill with light. It was the morning of the ceremony. A day he had been silently dreading since the agreement that was made what seemed liked ages ago now. He sighed, leaning against the cool, marble rail separating him from a long fall towards the ground below. His arms were shaking a little, an image Xerxes had seen many times.

The sorcerer was in pain. The power surging through his body, the power that he had fought so hard to keep was slowly killing him again. Once, not all that long ago, he had tried to swap bodies with that meddling street rat! But it had failed, though he had gained new strength.

All in all not a total loss.

But he could not try that little trick again.

In his gloved hand a dark flame grew. He could just take some of her life force. Slowly drain it until there was almost nothing left, no one would notice her growing weaker if he was careful. He shook his head, extinguishing the flame. He needed these warriors. If he played his cards right Amaya would be beside him as he took from Princess Jasmine and her father the kingdom they so loved.

Mozenrath grinned. To watch his wife as her friend and allies fell at his hand would bring enough joy to make all this worth it. He turned back to his room, straightening his white tunic that he was to wear and placing the turban on his head.

"Soon, I will show him that the power handed to him isn't worth anything without sacrifice."

His eyes sparkled a little at the thought. Revenge was always so sweet.

* * *

In her own chambers Amaya had just put on her lovely white gown. It fell to the floor, with golden roses creeping up the skirt. Hugging her body enough to be a little more then modest the dress was sure to turn a couple heads. 

Just as she had planned.

She may be getting married, but that doesn't mean she could not turn a few heads in the process. She grinned, spinning a little watching the skirt sway and move. Around her waist she placed a golden v shaped girdle, the perfect addition.

A knock on her chamber door made her jump a little. She had dismissed her servants, claiming to wish to dress alone as her final act as a single maiden. Reluctantly they had agreed, though they had seemed a little hurt by her dismissing them.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice a little shaking. Who would be disturbing the bride at this time in the morning. She was not to walk down the aisle, and so not to leave her room, for another hour or so.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman, with raven hair and icy eyes. She wore a green gown fit for a queen, with a silver circlet in her hair. She stepped in, shutting the door behind her and locking it.

"You look beautiful," she said with a smile. Her eyes seemed to almost draw tears but they were quickly brushed away.

"Thank you, but… Who are you?" asked Amaya, trying to seem rude but this was a woman she could not recall seeing before. Though something in her was drawn to the woman and she vaguely recognized her.

"My name is Ishtar," said the woman, straightening to her full height. To prove who she was she held out a cloak, touched by the soils of the Underworld. Amaya knew the sight of the cloak at once, having seen it before in Destane's keep.

Amaya fell to her knees before the goddess, her head bowed. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment, "I did not mean to seem rude."

Ishtar laughed, drawing the princess to her feet and smiling at her, "You are fine, little princess. My sister told me her nymph who has been caring for you over heard a wish you made. I wanted to grant it. A wedding present if you will."

Amaya could not believe the words she was hearing. The goddess of love and war was often harsh and cruel, yet she seemed kind and gentle now.

"What is the catch?" asked the princess.

"Nothing, only that you understand that you play a dangerous game challenging fate," the goddess replied. "Now, sit down dear."

Ishtar took the princess's nearly black hair in her hands and tied it up into a bun, a few curls cascading down. She took the red rose from the table and placed in her hair, to help hold down the veil. She then placed a chain around her neck. It was a rose made of lapis.

"Wear this always and he will none will resist your charms. It is not too strong, but it should be enough to unharden his heart," the woman said, touching the princess's neck lightly.

"How could I ever repay you?" asked Amaya, turning smiling towards her.

"I am sure we can think of something. For now, walk down the aisle with confidence," she said rising and walking towards the door.

"Oh, and if his attentions ever wander…" Ishtar pulled a small vile from her side. "Pour this onto an article of clothing of his. Trust me, it will be well worth it."

After speaking her thanks again Amaya took the vile, tucking it away in the chest at the foot of her bed. She turned back towards the woman but she had already left.

But a small lion cub remained. He bound towards Amaya, curling up at her feet. She smiled, picking him up and holding him close to her chest. Around his neck hung a small piece of lapis, its intense blue hue catching her eye. She smiled, one last gift from the goddess.

she called him Cath Palug. Or Cath for short.


	10. Discovered

(A/N – Sorry it's so short. Promise the next chapter will be longer!)

Amaya stood silently in their bedchambers… alone. She almost laughed to herself at the image. It was her wedding night and her new husband had snuck off to his realm for a few items that he had left behind.

A small shiver ran through her. What were these items, and why was he in such a haste to fetch them? The princess gently sipped the wine that she had poured a while ago. Wine she didn't doubt would make the reunion with her spouse a little easier.

At her side Cath purred a soft reassurance. He seemed content, laying on the deep red pillow near the doorway. He perked up as a floating eel slithered into the room. A deep, low growl escaped as he leapt playfully after Xerxes, much to the creature's discontent.

Giggling Amaya lifted the kitten into her arms, cuddling him close, "Where is Mozenrath?"

"Mozenrath coming."

"But where is he now," she asked, a hint of concern touching her words.

"Mozenrath is coming soon!" he snapped, floating just out of her reach.

"Xerxes!" she said, sternly stepping forward. "What is it my husband is seeking."

The eel felt a twinge of fear. The young woman before him was emitting a strong aura of power and darkness. He wanted to lie, wanted to protect his master…

"Just a potion…"

"A potion?" she asked, looking down. Something was wrong. She left the kitten slip to the floor as she moved to his chest.

"Stop!" Xerxes yelled diving to land before the latch. Cath took his tail between his feline fangs and began to run into the hall, a cry of pain following them.

Throwing the sorcerer's clothing on to the floor and then digging beneath his books she found it, a small collection of papers detailing potions which helped to preserve life. They seemed well used and worn. At the bottom of the stack was a spell… a spell that detailed a more permanent solution.

Gasping she dropped the papers stumbling back. Tears burned her eyes for a moment. He needed her to declare war, so there was some safety left for her. But soon, very soon, he may not have much use for his dear wife.

"What's this, Deathly Queen?" came a cool voice from behind as the papers floated back into the chest. "What did you see?"

"Is this all I am?" she asked, her voice icily calm.

"Of course not, you are also my way of getting revenge," he said with a laugh. Turning to face the man behind her she threw the dagger from his chest towards his face. It came within inches of him but stopped mid-air and fell to floor noisily. "Now now, control your temper…"

Her eyes grew cold, "Yes, husband. If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for my wedding night and pleasing my husband."

She bowed, and slipped from the room. She had some time yet. And she knew just the person to teach her what she needed to know. As she passed her military advisor she stopped for a moment, "Those from Agrabah are to leave at sunrise... Make sure they feel like they have had a wonderful send off. I want it to be a shock when our flaming arrows light their bed chambers on fire."

A cold smile crossed over her lips as she left for the gardens.


	11. Daughter of the Goddess

Amaya made her way through the halls towards the stables near the gardens. Smiling a little at the sight of the black and white spotted stallion snorting at one of the stable hands she made her way closer. The boy bowed low, stuttering that perhaps she should choose a mount that would a little more… agreeable…

"Achilles is my favorite mount because of his temper," she said with a laugh. The princess dismissed him, slipped into the stall, and removed the bridle that the lad had managed to get on him. Mounting him bareback she wrapped her fingers through his soft mane.

Snorting the stallion bolted out of the stable, enjoying his new found freedom. Amaya allowed him a little freedom in the fields before turning him towards a small gate off to the side that had been opened by one of the hands who had seen her creeping about. She smiled; they knew her far too well.

Setting off at a gallop they made their way through the forest of sand dunes. The warm air softly stroking her flushing cheeks as the stallion leapt over a large rock. After roughly a fifteen minute journey they reached the oasis. Slipping from the horses back she allowed him to roam in the shade near the water. The moon was high by now and the desert night was no longer warm. Kneeling at the edge of the waters she touched it gently, warm tears pressing to her eyes.

"What is wrong, child?" came a soft voice from behind her. She felt the warmth of a cloak drape over her as another women knelt beside her. She seemed young in her elderly age and her arm wrapped around Amaya, drawing her close.

"He wishes me to give up my life for his power. But I cannot leave my people to his… his demented rule!" she said, grabbing a handful of sand and tossing it into the water.

The older woman laughed a little, "Child, let him make his war. Your people want to spill a little blood. You know they love the lust of battle." As she spoke she stroked the young princess's hair, "It is time that power shift in these lands. But when you approach the city do not drive the chariot nor appear with a weapon of any kind. Help him as much as he wishes you to, but always appear indifferent."

Amaya looked at her, eyebrows bent in confusion.

"My dear, dear child, Jasmine will never believe you wish her harm. Stay neutral for now and perhaps your husband will want to keep you around a little longer… He will not be able to lay a hand on you, we will not let him. Your mother…"

"What about my mother? Did you know her?" Amaya asked, shifting to her knees and grabbing the woman's arm.

"Your mother is one of us spirits, gods if you will. She fell in love with your father, who spurned her. That is why there is no worship allowed in your city except to Anu because he even rules us. You have our blessing, do not fear him."

Amaya rose quickly, stepping back from the goddess. She shook with what she had felt and heard in Ishtar's voice when the Goddess of Love had touched her hair and given her gifts.

"Do not be afraid of me," she laughed as the princess mounted and began to ride off. Her mind was spinning as she reached the city gate again…

Everything was different. The walls seemed to hold a darkness they had not before and there were dark clouds lingering all around. She slowed Achilles to a walk and noticed that her usual gate had been closed. Sighing the two made their way to the main gate, a flaming arrow shot pass her, causing the steed to rear and toss her to the ground. He bolted towards the forest, leaving the princess to look at the flames dancing near her body.

"It's the princess!" came a cry. Two figures ran towards her, helping her to rise. Brushing off her skirts she noticed a couple of the stable boys running off to find her mount.

"What on earth was that about!?" she snapped, glaring at them.

"Your father has been murdered… we thought perhaps you were the culprit…" he laughed nervously. "Come inside, Your Highness. It is not safe out here."

The guard took her hand and led her towards the palace. As they walked she was told that her father had been poisoned and they had left behind evidence that linked the murder to someone in Agrabah.

Mozenrath came to meet her at the steps, taking her into his arms and holding her, "Thank gods your safe. Come inside, love."

He thanked the guards and led her inside. As soon they were in their chambers and out of sight of any servants he threw onto the floor.

"Where were you!?" he demanded, raw rage burning in his eyes.

Amaya curled up, "I was went for a ride, nothing more, you murderer!"

He laughed the coldest laugh she had ever heard. He walked over towards her, grabbing her and pulling her to her feet again, "Listen… The timing of this is of perfect. We will leave to attack them at dawn, with you at my side to make it a wonderful betrayal."

"I will carry no weapon…" she paused, about to say she would not even leave. "But I will stand beside you as we approach the gates…"

Mozenrath smiled, "Very good, Deathly Queen." He sat on the large doubt bed that they were supposed to share as she retired to the smaller one in her sitting room.

"Xerxes, I want you to keep an eye on our little sacrifice. She's up to something."

The eel laughingly agreed and slipped into the room, hiding in the shadows of the night as Mozenrath laid back. Soon… Soon he would have exactly what he needed to regain all his lost power… and his lost life…


	12. Dawning of War

The sun rose to create a bloody dawn. All of Agrabah was on edge. Husbands kissed their wives. Fathers hugged their daughters. Sons held weeping mothers. Aladdin stood on the steps of the palace, dressed in a light black armor. Jasmine appeared behind him, gently placing her hand on his arm.

"I can't do this…" she whispered. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and her voice shook. Her husband drew her close, though he felt cold and distant to the princess. "Why would they believe we would ever…"

"Come on… We have to meet your father on the wall," he said, trying to speak quietly.

As they walked along the wall to the gates they could see all the citizens of the city-state preparing for a battle they hoped would not come. Sultan stood, his armor gleaming in the early morning light, his face set hard as the stone he stood upon. The prince and princess stood on either side of him. Below the ranks parted allowing a chariot to make its way to front lines.

Holding the reigns was Mozenrath, dressed in silken garments untarnished by dust. At his side a sword was strapped at his hip. Beside him, her hands resting lightly on the chariot, was Amaya, seemingly unarmed.

The two women locked eyes for a moment, and between them past all the sorrows that would come. They both understood that the other wished them no harm… Then, the both looked away.

"Surrender now! Or we will not spare even the lowliest of your people!" Mozenrath's voice carried across the short distance with such power that it shook some of the young soldier's nerves. Genie, hearing the words, began to float to the top but Aladdin quickly signaled him to remain where he was, with the children and wives preparing to go into hiding in the catacombs that ran beneath the palace.

"Return to your own kingdom and we shall over look this heinous insult!" the sultan countered. Looking down all he could see was four-year old princess playing with his daughter. He shook his head, clearing the image.

"Then it is begun… old man!" Mozenrath screamed, shooting fire towards the sultan, just missing his head. Turning quickly the chariot disappeared through the sand towards camp. The soldiers raised the weapons, and made their way towards the gates.


End file.
